Wake Up Call
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: Maddy's been feeling unwell for a few weeks and decides to do something about it, but the truth reveals a surprise MaddyDan
1. Fear and heart stopping moments

Title: Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to someone else, namely the beeb (BBC)

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dan Clifford/ Maddy Young

Summary: Maddy's not been feeling well for a few weeks and finally decides to do something about it.

Chapter 1: Fear and Heart Stopping Moments

Maddy's in the bar with Dan when she realises. With her drink halfway to her mouth it dawns on her… she's 2 weeks late.

"Crap"she says more to herself but Dan overhears.

"What's up Madds" he says in his usual charming way.

"Iam late"

"What on earth are you talking about darling?" he says

"Dan you're a freaking doctor, work it out…"

"Im still not getting it?" he says a few minutes later

"My period is 4 weeks late" she says as she bites her bottom lip like she always does when she's nervous or worried.

"Oh… OHHHH, do you want to do get a…"

"I dunno, I should i s'pose, but…"

"But what?"

"Im kind of scared Dan!" she says quietly.

"Come on, ill stay with you, you'll be fine Madds" he says taking her hand and pulling her up off her seat and towards the exit.

After a quick stop to Tesco to buy the dreaded pregnancy test or 4 Maddy is pacing her bathroom waiting for the 2 minutes to be up.

When they are she looks at Dan then to the test's sitting on the sink and walks over picking the first one up, she turns it over 'positive' so picks the next 2 up both 'positive' and lastly the 4th test 'positive'

"Oh my god!" She says

Dan comes up behind her and peers over her shoulder and takes in the 4 positive tests, but before he can do anything Maddy throws up into the toilet. So he moves her hair out of the way holding it back and gently rubs her back as she throws up

"I can't believe it" she says ten minutes later when she's cuddled into Dan's arms as he holds her as she cries.

"It'll be okay I promise Maddy"

"I don't wanna do this alone, I never thought id be a single mum" She cries burying herself deeper into Dan's chest.

"Hay you listen to me Maddy Young, you wont have to do this alone, that I promise to you, I will be here every step of the way" he says framing her face with his hands so she's looking at him.

"I…don't know what I'd do without you Dan" she says looking up at him through red bloodshot eyes and a blotchy face from all the crying.

"Well you won't have to find out Madds, ill always be here for you… both of you" he says rubbing her flat stomach where the baby is growing.

Maddy yawns exhaustion hitting her like a ton of bricks

"Come on, bed for you" Dan says helping her up from their spot up against Maddy's bath.

"MMM, okay, I don't know why I am so tired all of a sudden" she says in between yawning a few more times.

"the first trimester makes you tired cause your body is working hard helping the baby grow Maddy, you know that, you are a doctor!" he says smirking at her.

Maddy changes into a large t-shirt, one she 'borrowed' from Dan a few years ago and climbs into bed, and within 10 minutes is fast asleep.

Dan lays there next to her for a while making sure she's asleep before falling asleep himself.


	2. the next day

Title: Wake up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so please don't sue me, coz I'm skint and couldn't pay anyway

Rating: PG

Pairing: Maddy Young/ Dan Clifford

Summary: Maddy's been feeling unwell for a few weeks, and decides to finally do something about it, with a surprising outcome.

Chap 2: The Next Day

Its 6am and Dan is woken by the sound of somebody, namely Maddy being sick in the bathroom. So he gets out of bed and stumbles still half asleep into the bathroom to see the best friend in the entire world puking her guts up and it breaks his heart that she has to go through this.

He kneels down behind her and grabs her hair tying it into a pony tail then rubs her back as she continues to be sick.

Then once she's finished 25 minutes later she helps her up and back into bed then goes and gets her a drink and some crackers she has in her cupboard then returns to her room sitting down beside her.

"Uhhh I don't think I can Dan" Maddy says looking at the crackers

"You need to eat something, even if it's just 1 or 2" Dan says to her.

"Okay" Maddy says taking a couple of crackers

"What time is it?" she asks a few minutes later

"Nearly 7 darling"

"Crap I need to get ready for work and so do you we both are on at 8am" Maddy says

"Nope, iam calling us in sick today, you need to take it easy today"

"Dan iam pregnant not ill, ill be fine, I won't over do it today, plus were working together so you can make sure I do as iam told"

"You bet your pregnant ass you're going to take it easy today" Dan said

"Now that's settled, iam going to get ready" Maddy says before disappearing into the bathroom.

Dan goes into the kitchen and puts the coffee on for them both and is drinking his when 15 minutes later Maddy comes out of her bedroom in trousers and a top.

"Bathroom's all yours" she says

"Okay, your coffee's over there darling"

"You are a god Mr Clifford you know that" she says before taking a mouthful

"What the hell is this?" she says

"Decafe"

"DAN" She yells after him as he runs into her bathroom

"Its better for the baby" he yells

And she throws one of the cushions from the sofa at the door to the bathroom in frustration.

25 minutes later Dan comes out and Maddy is sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"You ready Madds?" he asks

"Yeah lets go, separate cars or not?" She asks

"Nah! We can go together, seeing as we are having a baby together" he says hugging her.

"Thank you Dan, it means a lot to me you know"

"I know, you mean a lot to me Maddy, Never forget that"

"I know, you mean a lot to me too" She says before kissing him on the cheek.

20 minutes later at 7:45am they arrive at the hospital, and walk in together, Dan with an arm around Maddy's shoulders.

"Mr Clifford, Maddy" Donna says spotting them coming in together, along with Maria

"Nurse Jackson, don't you have any work to be doing?" Dan asks

"Iam on a break" she says.

Dan and Maddy carry on walking quickly stopping to get a coffee and a tea and muffin for Maddy.

"So are you going to be buying me a muffin every time I want a coffee for the next however many months Dan?"

"No only until your past 12 weeks then you'll be okay to have one or two a day, but no more"

"Yes Mr Clifford" Maddy says sarcastically rolling her eyes at him.

Throughout the course of the day Dan keeps an extra close eye on Maddy, making sure she does infact take it easy.

And gets her a drink or just a hug when she's not feeling great, which hasn't gone un-noticed by some of the staff, including Abra, Lola and Sam to name a few.

And later in the shift it's Lola who questions her first.

"Maddy what have I told you about coming in with a hangover?" she asks when she asks her coming out of the ladies after being sick, still looking pretty crappy.

"It's not a hangover" Maddy says

"Don't give me that! What else could it be, now sort yourself out Dr Young you have patients that need you 100"

"Well if you need me 100 it's gonna be a long wait" Maddy says storming off.

Dan had witnessed that little conversation and went after Maddy who had gone on her lunch break and had stormed out of the hospital.

He found her sitting in the gardens crying

"Hay shhhh come on, Maddy I think you need to tell Lola, and then she'll get off your case"

"I know, but Dan iam not even sure how far along iam exactly"

"Okay well let's go change that, ill get a portable ultrasound and meet you in the exam room next to my office okay"

"Okay, thanks"

"Just relax okay" he says squeezing her hand as they walk back into the hospital.

10 minutes Maddy's sitting on the couch with gel on her stomach as Dan performs an ultrasound.

"Okay from this I'd say you are about 10 weeks Maddy"

"Okay, right so the last bleed I had was just the spotting you can get when the embryo implants itself then!"

"Yeah iam guessing it was"

"Okay, I think I should tell Lola at least, and then maybe she'll stop having a go"

"Okay, good, do you want me there?"

"No ill be okay"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, ill call if I do"

"Okay, good luck darling" he says hugging her and kissing her head.

Maddy heads back down to AAU to speak to Lola

"Dr Young, hangover better I trust?"

"Lola can I talk to you please, in the office" Maddy says

"Sure, come on through"

"The reason ive been off colour today isn't down to a hangover, I wish it was"

"Then what?" Lola asks

"Id like for this to stay between us for a couple of weeks"

"Okay, what is it Maddy, your worrying me now"

"Iam pregnant, 10 weeks"

"Okay, firstly congratulations Maddy" Lola says hugging the SHO

"Thank you"

"Secondly, who else knows?"

"Just you and Dan"

"Okay, what about that father?"

"He umm, he… yeah he knows" Maddy says

"Okay, well take it easy, you know your own limits, if you start to feel tired tell me and ill sort it out, same goes for if you feel ill, okay"

"Yeah, and thanks Lola"

"Don't worry, and iam sorry for jumping to conclusions Maddy"

"No worries"

Maddy says leaving the office.

By the end of her shift at 8pm Maddy is ready to fall into bed, let alone go for drinks with the rest of the gang.

"Madds you ready?" Dan says

"Yeah, but can we just stay for 1 or 2 iam exhausted"

"Yeah, come on the sooner we go the sooner you're home in bed babe"

When they arrive there is quite a crowd there: Abra, Kyla, Lola, Mark, Ric, Thandie, Elliot, Connie, Sam, Donna, Maria, Chrissie and Faye as well as the 2 of them.

Dan gets Maddy an orange juice and himself a vodka and orange as Maddy goes and joins the others sitting next to Lola.

"You okay?" Lola asks quietly

"Yeah were only staying for a couple, im exhausted" Maddy says before yawning

A few seconds later Dan sits down next to her passing her the orange juice.

"So what's been up with you today?" Sam asks and everyone turns to look at Maddy

"Nothing… just wasn't feeling great is all" She says

"You sure?" Sam asks

"Yes, drop it Sam, there isn't anything wrong" she says snapping at him

"Sorry" he says holding up his hands.

Maddy looks at Dan who squeezes her knee under the table.

"You okay?" he asks in a whisper

"Yeah, this was harder then I first thought it would be Dan"

"You wanna go?"

"In a minute"

"Okay, you hungry?"

"Yeah"

"Okay come on were outta here, you need to eat something"

"Were going guy's we've got reservations at 9, so see you guys tomorrow" Dan says

Everyone says goodbye and Dan puts his hand on the small of Maddy's back as they walk out.

They go pick up a takeaway then head back to Dans making a quick stop at Maddy's to pick up some stuff.

Then once they get back to Dans, Maddy goes and changes while Dan dishes out their Chinese take out.

She comes back out in pink PJ bottoms and a white tank top that says 'I'm a doctor what about you!!!' in pink, which makes Dan laugh.

They sit on the couch eating their food and chatting then afterwards Maddy lays her head on Dan's shoulder and promptly falls asleep, and a while later he carries her up to bed then goes and cleans up dinner then decides to go to bed himself

"Good night to the 2 most important people in my life, I love you both" he says his hand resting on Maddy's stomach.


	3. 16 weeks

Title: Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to someone else, namely the beeb (BBC)

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dan Clifford/ Maddy Young

Summary: Maddy's not been feeling well for a few weeks and finally decides to do something about it.

Chapter 3: 16 weeks

Its 6 weeks later and Maddy is now 16 weeks and has started to show, most of that staff at holby city know that she is pregnant, and as agreed Maddy and Dan have told people he is the father. Maddy moved into Dan's apartment pretty shortly after the ultrasound Dan performed.

Maddy is finding it harder and harder to be around Dan so much, because of her growing feelings for him, but what she doesn't realise is that he feels the same way, but neither of them suspect the others feelings for them.

And because of this they have been arguing a lot more then usual, infact more then they ever have throughout their friendship.

Maddy's in the kitchen making something to eat, its her day off, and they were suppose to be going shopping, as hardly none of Maddy's clothes fit her anymore due to the bump.

But Dan had been called into work telling her he would be back ASAP, but its 1pm and he's been gone 5 hours and Maddy's starting to get annoyed.

"That's it iam going on my bloody own" she says to herself.

She goes into the living room grabbing her bag and walks out the door and out of the house.

She unlocks her car and gets in starting it and putting her ipod in the dock and turning it on, and putting it on full blast.

Just as she was about to pull out of the drive Dan pulls in.

He gets out of his car and locks it then saunters across to Maddy.

"Were are you off too Madds?" he asks

"Shopping, I got bored of waiting for you so decided to go on my own" she says

"Well I am home, do you want me to come or do you still want to go alone?" he asks

"Ummm… Come with me" she says shooting him a grin

"Okay-dokie" he says walking round to the passenger side and getting into Maddy's car.

"So let's go shopping for new clothes then darling" Dan says to Maddy

"Okay…Hay im sorry for being a bitch lately" Maddy says at the same time as biting her bottom lip.

Dan leans across and takes her head in-between both of his hands

"Hey, listen to me Maddy, you've got nothing to apologise for, do you hear me, im the one that should be apologising" and with that they share a hug letting everything that's happened in the last few weeks just disappear.

"Come on lets go spend a fortune on maternity clothes" Dan said.

And with that they set off towards the town centre to buy Maddy new clothes.

They are in Dorothy Perkins, in the maternity section, Maddy has already choose a few outfits, and it currently looking at a knee length pink dress top, it is an empire line dress flowing from under her breasts to just above her knee.

"I could wear it as a dress as well, and it would do me all the way through the pregnancy" Maddy says holding the dress up against her

"I like it, you should get the black one as well Madds" he says holding up the black version.

"Okay then, I think I need to go try this all on" Maddy said

"Okay" Dan says carrying some of Maddy's clothes over to the changing rooms.

"Wait here, because ill want to show you it all" Maddy says so Dan sits down on a chair outside Maddy's room.

Maddy changes into grey jeans and the pink dress top then opens the curtain

"What do you think?" She asks Dan

"Wow! You look great" Dan says in a little shock as to how good she does look in the outfit.

"Thanks" Maddy says

She goes back in and tries on the rest of her clothes then once she's done they go and pay for them all.

"You hungry?" Dan asks as they walk down the road arm in arm

"Yeah I am" Maddy says

"What do you fancy?" he asks

"How about subway?" Maddy asked Dan

"Sounds good to me darling" Dan says.

So they walk down to subway and order their lunches then decide to walk up and sit down by the canal.

They are lying on a grass bank, having just finished their lunches, Maddy lying down looking up at he clouds and Dan lying on his side watching Maddy.

They both go to say something at the same time and both laugh

"You go first" Dan says

"No, you go" Maddy says

"Okay, Madds I think…. God why is this so hard for me to say, you're my best friend, it should be easy, but I guess I am scared about ruining everything by telling you"

Maddy looks up at him

"Dan, just tell me, whatever it is it will be okay" she says

"I am…I am falling in love with you Maddy" he says

Maddy doesn't say anything for a few minutes then looks at him

"I… your… me too" she says simply.

"REALLY?" Dan says smiling down at her

"yeah, that's why ive been really bitchy these last few weeks, I realised how I felt, but never dreamt you felt the same, so I tried to push you away to stop myself getting hurt in the future" she said.

"We really are stupid, I should of just told you how I felt" Dan said

"Yeah we are, but now we have where does it leave us?" Maddy asked

"Here" Dan said before leaning down and capturing Maddy's lips in his own and kissing her passionately, conveying all the love he feels in one kiss.

As they are kissing Maddy wraps her arms around him pulling him down next to her as they continue to explore this new twist in their friendship and now their new relationship.


	4. Christmas Eve

Title: Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to someone else, namely the beeb (BBC)

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dan Clifford/ Maddy Young

Summary: Maddy's not been feeling well for a few weeks and finally decides to do something about it.

Authors note: I have no clue when Maddy's birthday is, or how old she actually is so I am making her birthday December 24th and its going to be her 28th birthday, if anyone knows what either of these are, let me know, cheers.

Chapter 4: Christmas Eve

It's Christmas Eve, the day of the Christmas eve party and also Maddy's birthday.

Dan has a big surprise in store for his girlfriend of 3 months.

Maddy is now 28 weeks pregnant, and you can't mistake she's pregnant from the large baby bump she now has.

Everyone at work has been really good towards her, Mrs Beauchamp offering her support and anything to help her through the pregnancy.

Maddy is currently getting ready for the party, her dress a black with a red sparkly band on the empire line is hanging up against the wardrobe and she is currently doing her make-up after just finishing straightening her hair.

At their 20 week scan they found out the sex of the baby, which they weren't telling anybody.

"Hay peanut, settle down in there okay, mummy's trying to get ready for the party okay" Maddy said rubbing her belly where the baby is kicking.

"Maddy are you nearly ready?" Dan calls as he comes into their bedroom.

Maddy's standing in their en suite bathroom in just her boy shorts and bra doing her make up

This is Dan's favourite way to see his girlfriend, with not much on.

"Yeah nearly babe, I am just doing my lip gloss then I need to put my dress on, then I am ready, so ill be 5 minutes baby"

"Okay ill be downstairs darling" he says after kissing her on the cheek.

A few seconds later Maddy walks back into the bedroom and takes her dress down from the wardrobe, taking it off its hanger and slips it over her head and pulling it down till it sits properly.

It flows down to just above her knee and she's wearing red sparkly sandals.

Once she's ready she picks up her matching red sparkly clutch bag and walks out of their bedroom and down the hall that leads to the stairs and she carefully walks down, and walks into the living room, that is alight with loads of candles and Dan is standing in the middle of the room a small black velvet box with an exquisite ring nestled inside.

"Maddy young, I love you so much, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me Madds?" he asks

Maddy starts to cry

"Yes" she manages to choke out, and Dan slips the ring onto her finger and then they kiss.

"I love you Maddy" He whispers into her ear

"I love you too Dan" she says back through the tears.

They arrive at the party at about 8pm, hand in hand.

Maddy keeps looking at her ring, a beautiful 18ct white gold half carat diamond solitaire ring that cost him over £1600.

Then she looks up at her Fiancé with so much love he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

"I love you" she whispers

"I love you too Dr Young" which causes her to giggle.

They take their seats at a table with Connie, Elliot, Abra, Kyla, Sam, Chrissie, Faye, Lola, Donna and Maria.

"Hay Maddy how are you doing?" Chrissie asks

"Yeah I am good, this little one is asleep" Maddy says patting her bump.

A song comes on and Dan asks Maddy to dance with him

The song was Greenday's wake me up when September ends.

"Hay, dance with me?" Dan says to Maddy

"Sure" she says and he helps her up and they walk over to the dance floor where other couples are dancing.

Maddy wraps her arms around Dan's neck and he wraps his around her waist, resting on the small of her back.

"Do you think we should tell them, or wait and see who notices?" Maddy asks Dan

"Let's see who notices your ring" Dan says

They continue to dance through the song then come back and sit down.

Sam is the first to notice Maddy's engagement ring when he's sitting next to Maddy chatting with her.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" he asks

Maddy looks down at her engagement ring and smiles

"If your asking is it an engagement ring Sam, then yes it is" Maddy said looking at Dan who was grinning to no-one in particular

"When did this happen?" Connie asked

"This evening not long before we came here actually"

"Let's have a look Maddy" Donna said meaning the ring so Maddy showed the girls her ring and everyone congratulated them.

The rest of the evening went well, with them all celebrating the festive holiday and exchanging gifts, then they all went their separate ways at about 11pm

Maddy and Dan finally arrived home at about 11:30

Then they both changed and curled up in bed, both of their hands resting on Maddy's belly.


End file.
